Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is a mouse from Mickey Mouse. Voice Actors: #Walt Disney - English #James MacDonald - English #Les Perkins - English #Wayne Allwine - English #Bret Iwan - English #Chris Diamantopoulos - English #Takashi Aoyagi - Japanese #Ohad Shachar - Hebrew Bio *'Allies:' Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Scrooge McDuck, Goofy, Pluto (pet), Clarabelle Cow, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *'Enemies:' Pete, Mortimer Mouse Roles *Mickey played Basil in The Great Black Mouse Detective *Mickey played Chanticleer in Rock-A-Mickey *Mickey played Aladdin in Mickeyladdin and Mickeyladdin (MickeyAndKermitFan Style) *Mickey played Brainy Smurf in The Mices (The Smurfs) and The Mices 2 *Mickey played The Archdeacon in The Bird of Notre Dame *Mickey played Mozo in Auroralina *Mickey played Wicket W. Warwick in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) *Mickey played Quasimodo in The Mouse of Notre Dame *Mickey played Doc in Lola Bunny and the Seven Mice *Mickey played William Murphy in The Return of Pingu *Mickey played Woody in Non-Fic & Fictional Story *Mickey played Nigel in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) *Mickey played Frog in Canal Famille Story *Mickey played White Rabbit in June in Wonderland *Mickey played Aladdin in Mickeyladdin (My Version) *Mickey played Olaf in Frozen ???? *Mickey played Tinky Winky in Canal FamilleTubbies *Mickey played Philip J. Fry in Futurama (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Mickey played Serena/Sailor Moon in Sailor Mickey *Mickey played Emperor Kuzco in The Mouse's New Groove (My New Version) *Mickey played Brian Griffin in Canal Famille Guy *Mickey played Genie in Bambiladdin (My Version) *Mickey played Stitch in June & Mickey Mouse (Lilo & Stitch) *Mickey played Zebra in Canal Famille Planet and Character Planet *Mickey played Ned, The Mayor of Whoville in Genie Hears a Cartoon! *Mickey played Bagheera in The Canal Famille Book *Mickey played Micheal Jackson in Mickey Mouse Moonwalker *Mickey played Adult Simba in The Mouse King * Mickey played King Stefan in Sleeping Bianca *Mickey played Emperor Kuzco in The Mouse's New Groove 2: Genie's New Groove * Mickey played One of the Indians in Brisbyhontas *Mickey played Thomas in Mickey and Friends, Mickey Mouse (aka Thomas the Tank Engine) and Mickey and the Magic Toontown *Mickey played Razoul in Redclawladdin *Mickey played Adult Tod in The Mouse and the Duck *Mickey played Rudolph in Mickey the Red-Nosed Mouse and Mickey and Kermit's Christmas in July *Mickey played Max in The Secret Life of Animals *Mickey played Emmet Brickowski in The Animal Movie (The Lego Movie) (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) *Mickey played Dad Asparigus in PetTales *Mickey played Kermit the Frog in An Animal Movie Gallery Main Article: Mickey Mouse/Gallery Relatives *Best Friends - Donald Duck, Goofy and Kermit the Frog *Wife - Minnie Mouse *Brother - *Sister in Law - *Brother in Law - *Babysitter - *Father - *Mother - *Cousins - *Aunt - *Uncle - *Uncle in Law - *Son - Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Mices Category:Mickey Mouse Characters Category:Mickey and Minnie Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Beasts Category:Singing characters Category:Twins Category:Adults Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:Direct-To-Video Characters Category:Short Film Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 2 Characters Category:Disney Franchise Characters Category:Studio Mascots Category:Disney Heroes Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Characters Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Characters Category:Fantasia Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:2D Characters Doned In CGI Animation Category:Characters Appeared With The Logo Category:Mascots Category:Disney Characters Category:Felix the Cat The Movie Characters Category:Mickey Mouse (2013) Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cowards Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:Rated G Characters